


【海贼王乙女向】得不到就下药吧

by Goblin6



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin6/pseuds/Goblin6
Kudos: 19





	【海贼王乙女向】得不到就下药吧

#多弗朗明哥  
你是一个无名的小舞女，走了什么运被国王多弗朗明哥召见，你的父亲为了能攀上高枝，给了你一瓶药，让你掺进他的酒里。  
在端酒过去时，你还有些犹豫要不要这么做，不过转念一想，国王可不是说见就见的，好不容易见一回，不搞到那就太亏了。  
于是你就在他的红酒中掺入了你父亲给你的药。  
舞女的本职就是跳舞，你在他的面前也并不怯场，就像是平时一样起舞。  
你时不时看向他的酒杯，并没有要喝的迹象。不过你并未舞闭，身体突然不受控制的向他走了过去。  
“呋呋呋，真是漂亮的舞姿啊。”他支着头笑着看着你。  
“谢谢您的夸奖，国王大人。”你恭敬的向他鞠躬，说真的，面对他你能感觉到他无尽的魅力。可能这就是王吧。  
你刚刚直起身，他的手就抚上了你的脸颊。  
你有些意外的往后退了一步。  
“呋呋呋，可怜的小雏在怕我吗？”他俯下身，手捏住了你的下巴。  
“不，没有，国王大人。”你只是有些意外，说实话，这还是头一次有异性摸你的脸。  
“是吗，那就好。”他嘴上是这么说，但是心里可不这么想，他管你怕不怕，他开心就好。  
他的手指在你的脸庞划过，你有些不适应，但是并不敢躲。  
随后他低下头，吻住了你的唇。你这也是第一次和男人接吻，并没有意识张开嘴让他的舌头伸进来。  
“什么，初吻吗？”他松开了你的嘴唇，审视着你已经跟不上发生了什么事情的表情，虽然你看不清他墨镜后面的眼睛，但你觉得那眼里一定是一种意味不明的笑意。“呋呋呋，还真是干净的小雏啊。”  
这么说着，他的手微微用力，让你的嘴巴张开。他再一次吻住了你，他的舌头很有力，轻易的就勾起来了你的小舌头，在你的嘴中搅动，汲取你口中的甜蜜。你一上来就接受这样的激吻有点受不了，双腿不受控制的有些发颤。  
你想找些支撑，于是就抱住了他捏着你下巴的那只胳膊，他好像感觉到你腿发软，于是伸出另一只手，把你揽进了怀里，让你坐在了他的腿上。  
吻还在持续着，有些津液从你们两人的口中溢出，而你显然忘记了呼吸，现在因为喘不过气而憋红了脸。你胡乱伸手在他的身上摸着，又不敢触怒他。  
他好像什么都知道似的，在你的手按上他的胸膛时便松开了你。看着你大口呼吸新鲜空气红着脸的样子，他不禁又笑了起来。“要记得呼吸啊。”他低沉的声音在你的耳边响起。  
刚刚的缺氧让你有点迷糊，所以你蜷缩在他怀里，眼睛微微闭着，享受此刻的安宁。  
多弗朗明哥看着你，伸出了手，扒开了你的衣服。你感觉到有些冷，想更加往他的身上靠，结果他另一只手按着你的肩膀把你扯了起来。  
他的手渐渐往下滑，到你的腰下部，一用力把你抬了起来。  
这时候你才注意到你的双乳露在外面，正好在他的鼻梁处，你有点害羞想要遮挡，但是紧接着，他举起来了你之前端过来的红酒，从你的胸前浇了下来。  
红色的瀑布从你雪白的胸脯上流了下来，流过了你胸前的果实，还没来得及到乳下，就都被明哥喝进了嘴中。  
他将已经空了的酒杯放到了一旁，舌头舔上了你的柔软，把上面残留的红酒都舔进了嘴中，之后轻轻啃咬你已经挺立的果实。  
“嗯……啊啊……”听着你动人的喘息声，他抱着你走向了床。  
把你放下后你的舞衣已经被他全部扯掉，你也不知道你的内裤是被他什么时候脱下来的，当你浑身光着面对他时，你羞耻的想要挡脸，结果身体并不能动，像是被什么东西缠住一样只能张开成大字面对着他。  
在明哥喝下去带有媚药的酒时，他已经有生理反应了，所以他根本不知道自己被药了，只是觉得自己比之前心急。  
他俯身按住了你，伸手推起来你的双腿，扶着自己的欲望长驱直入捅了进来。  
“啊！啊啊……国王大人，疼……”处女膜被撕裂的痛感，以及被他过大的欲望撑得很涨的甬道传来的痛感，刺激着你的大脑皮层，痛但是却有一种特殊的快感。  
他玩过的女人很多，对待处女他平时也很耐心，不过今天在药物的作用下，他并没有往日那般冷静。  
没有给你什么反应时间，也没有照顾你的身体是否承受得住他，他的撞击毫不留情，来的次数当然得等药效褪去。  
第二天等他清醒时，他好像也没注意到昨夜的红酒里掺有媚药，倒是觉得你很有魅力，才让他忍不住不想停下来。  
“呋呋呋，腰疼的话就在床上好好躺着吧。”

#米霍克  
对于鹰眼这个冰山男人，只有下药才靠谱吧。  
“米霍克，你喜欢过女人吗？”你给他倒完红酒后坐在他对面看着他。  
他抬眼看了你一眼，并未说话，拿起红酒喝了起来。  
“米霍克，你是不是性冷淡啊？”你边说边微微敞开了你的衣服，反正每天你都色诱他一次，每次都失败，你都习以为常了。  
“不过对你没兴趣而已。”他冷冷的说到。  
“行。”你瞅着他喝着被下过药的红酒，还口出狂言，你都想决定一会儿看他被药效憋死。  
你看着他喝完了一整杯，但是他还是那么冷静，白皙的皮肤一点粉红色都没有，双眼也依然是那么凌厉。  
“你没有不舒服吗？”又过了半天，早就到了药效发作的时候，他咋就没事呢？  
他抬眼看着你，把手里的书合上了，给你看的心里发毛。  
“你没事吧？”你又问了一句。  
“你应该知道自己做了什么吧。”他把手里的书也放下了。  
“……啊是我输了，下药都没用。是我睡不到的男人，不跟你耗时间了。”你以为你想做什么早就被他看出来了，于是彻底放弃了，起身就准备走。  
“你犯的错不准备收拾好么。”他冰冷冷的声音又从你身后响起。  
哈？  
你一脸黑线，他被下了药还故作镇定，等着你去主动？那句话的意思还是现在你应该坐上去自己动吗？  
不管怎么说，他也算是同意和你睡了，虽然还不承认，但你好歹也和他费时费力了，现在不睡白不睡。  
你转回身，看着和平时没什么区别的男人。“是是是。”你说着来到了他面前，往他腿上一坐。“啊对了，你不会是处男吧？”  
你的手抚摸上他的脖子，再往下是他健壮的胸肌，你要很仔细听才能听到他有些粗重的喘息声。  
“谁知道呢，你可以试试。”他坐怀不乱的态度让你很是无奈。  
那也没招，毕竟他是鹰眼。  
你叹了口气，然后抱住了他的脸，俯身吻住了他，说实话你其实也没多少经验，而且一般都是被动的你根本不太会取悦男人，笨拙的吻技还是逼得鹰眼反客为主了。  
你本在他的口中毫无章法的乱搅，他却突然间把你的小舌头堵了回去，你们两人的鼻梁相撞，你能闻到他身上浓重的男性荷尔蒙的味道。他探入你口中的舌带着你不断的纠缠，有时在舌尖打转，有时会缠着你带着你往外走，没一会儿就把你吻得浑身瘫软起来。  
他松开你时你的小舌头还有点舍不得他，一直被他勾的从嘴中探了出来，一条银丝连着你和他的唇舌。  
“这就结束了？”他的声音依旧冰冷，而你脸红的更像是被下药的那个人。  
你现在不想和他斗嘴，只是红着脸大口呼吸着空气。  
鹰眼也装不下去了，他的手探向了你的裙底，手指触碰到了你的秘境，你已经湿成一片了。“怎么，给自己也下药了？”他抱着你脱下了你的小短裙和底裤，同时还不忘嘴上羞辱你一番。  
你刚想开口反驳，但是他突然伸进来的手指让你的话变成了娇喘声。你往前一挺身，把你雪白的胸口送到了鹰眼面前，把他的脸整个埋了进去，他的胡须蹭在身上有一种独特的快感，让你环住了他的头，把自己的柔软有些用力的往他脸上贴。  
他想尝试把你扒开，但是你就是不愿意放手，他也只好就在你胸部埋着。   
他的忍耐早就到了极限，你现在这么往他面前送倒是顺了他的意，他握着自己的欲望，在你的秘境前磨了几下，你被那圆润有些烫的东西弄得腰更软了，自觉的慢慢往下坐。  
冷静派的鹰眼去按住了你的腰，直接把你按了下去。“啊！啊啊……米霍克，你能不能轻点？”  
你的胸口才离开了他的脸，这时候鹰眼的呼吸已经很乱了，不知道是不是刚刚被你闷的。  
“嗯……嗯啊……”他根本没有理你，而是抱着你起身，托着你的臀部开始不断的挺腰撞击你的体内，让你发出细碎的喘息声。  
说实话，鹰眼虽然看起来是座冰山，他装的再好也比不过身体诚实。  
第二天你醒来时，他正坐在一旁看书。  
“对我没兴趣还来那么多次。”你记得昨晚他都把你弄哭了，什么好话甜话求他的话都说了，他就当没听见一样，一句话都不说，就是按着你做。  
“现在觉得你还是有女人的魅力的。”

#克洛克达尔  
你的老板克洛克达尔先生，每天都像是你欠他钱一样，不给你好脸。   
算了，他对谁都那样。  
不管他脸上表情是不是很臭，这和你想睡他没有一毛钱关系。  
“克洛克达尔～你试试这个，别老抽你的雪茄了。”你在晚上和他独处时突然递给了他一根电子烟，美其名曰吸烟有害，电子烟好点，其实那根本不是电子烟，是吸入型媚药。  
他看了你一眼，你本以为没戏了，没想到他竟然掐了那根雪茄，接过了你手里的电子烟。  
电子烟是他第一次抽，虽然觉得这烟雾很奇怪，却还是抽了下去。  
接下来不只是克洛克达尔觉得身体有些不适，你也跟着有点儿燥热感，是啊，吸入型烟雾媚药，你跟他在同一个空间呢！  
“这是什么东西。”他把那根电子烟放在了桌子上，捂着脸露出一只眼睛看着你。  
“我要哭了，我失算了啊……”你欲哭无泪。  
“啊？”他低音炮的不爽的啊了一声。  
“这下我们两个都被药了，呜呜……”你好像忘了这不过是媚药，你和他睡一下就好了。  
“嘁。净弄些没用的。”他说着站了起来，走向了躺在沙发上的你，随后便俯身压了上来。  
“你、你干嘛？”  
“干嘛？这房间里刚好只有我们两个一男一女，互相解决一下你那该死的药效罢了。”他那只钩子勾住了你的衣服，往下一划就把你那衬衣的扣子都解开了。“而且你不就是打着这个主意来的吗。”  
是的，你才想起来自己要干嘛，恍然大悟一般看着身上的人。而对方只是投来了关爱智障的表情。  
随后他俯身吻住了你，将舌探入你的唇。用舌轻轻掰开你的贝齿，恣意汲取你口中的甜蜜。他用舌拨弄你的小舌头，缓慢的转动、吮吸。“嗯……嗯嗯……”被下药的你身体比平时敏感，单单接吻你就觉得下身已经泛滥成灾了。  
没想到他意外的很会接吻，他以舌勾出你的小舌头，逼迫你与他缠绵。含住你探出的舌，不断的吮吸。手上也没闲着，他的手不断向下摸，捏住了你的柔软，掐住你胸前的果实，在上面打转，拉扯。  
“克洛克达尔……别玩了……”你扭着腰抬起腿夹住他的腰，把他往你身上拉。“快做嘛。”  
他也早就没了往日那般冷漠，额头上有很多汗珠，眼里全是情欲。“我比你还急，小丫头。你要考虑自己的身体能不能接受。”  
他意外的温柔是你没想到的，但他好像也忘了你也被药了。当他伸手去摸你的秘境时，他的手心被你秘境中的润液打湿了，手指刚刚探进里面就被湿热包围了。  
“看来已经到了接受程度啊。”他说着脱下了你的裤子，你也焦急的起身去扒下他的衣服。  
两人坦诚相待，他俯身吻住你，把你的腿推起来，另一只手扶住了自己的欲望，在你的秘境前摩擦了几下，然后就挤了进去。  
“啊……哈啊……克洛克达尔……”  
因为药效，你和他不知疲倦的纠缠着，可是等药效过了后，刚刚的快感全部都消失了，疲惫感立马充斥了身体，你就昏昏沉沉的睡过去了。  
第二天你醒来时他正在抽着雪茄看着报表，看见你醒过来了，便轻笑一声。“小丫头，下次带着点脑子再行动。”


End file.
